Soulmates
by Snowstar
Summary: What if........Raoul had never appeared after Christine says ...that the true distortion lies ? mostly based on the 2004 movie.


Authors note: Ok, I know that I have my other two stories to work on but this came to me during my french class and I just had to write it down. So I went to a coffee shop after school today and spent two hours writing ten pages by hand with a grand latte that kept me going.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" she asked in pure rage as she emerged from the bedroom, dressed in the wedding attire. The sight of her dressed as his bride made his face smile and his ears deaf to her words.

"Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh!" Her voice had a small quiver to it. Fear for something.

'She thinks I am barbaric' he thought.

"that fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh." His hand tried to stroke her face, her warm skin, a slight touch which he had been denied his entire life. She turned her head, denying him it as well. Sadness took over him.

"This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing" he took the veil from the wax doll with utter care "a mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing" the rage overtook him for a moment as he pressed the delicate fabric down on her curls. "Pity comes too late" he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, facing him "turn around and face your fate, an eternity of this" he gestured towards his face, hating himself for his ugliness and pitied her because of her endurance with him so his words came out more weak, "before your eyes."

Christine starred at him, he truly believed that everything was because of his face. She removed the veil from her head and walked to one of the many mirrors and removed the red velvet curtain that covered it's surface.

"This haunted face, holds no horror for me now." A little spark of hope lit up his eyes. "It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."

He closed his eyes, exhaustion and realisation came down and hit him hard. It wouldn't matter if he was disfigured or not. His soul was filthy, impure and selfish. Not even the demons that raged in hell would want to be with him.

He opened his eyes. His angel, his pure, white angel! He was condemning her to his own personal hell.

He felt how everything was closing in around him, made him small and unworthy of everything. The final cord had been cut and he was bleeding on the inside. He felt torn and empty, even how much he wanted her to, she would never, love him.

Tears emerged from his eye, the last time he had cried was when he had caught her and the fop exchanging words of love and promises on top of the roof. But now he couldn't help himself, it was over. He broke down and collapsed on the ground, his body was shaking with sobs.

Christine gasped as she saw her angel fall down. She had never thought that something s powerful and emotionally cold was capable of crying. It scared her, sympathy was beating in her heart although she didn't want it to. She kept telling herself that he wasn't worthy of any emotion from her at all, except hatred and rage.

But still the wonderful feeling she had felt when hey had first met, when she had heard his voice for the first time, had always been with her and she couldn't deny, even though she'd tried, how much she had loved him. It had been invincible and so honest, not a single doubt or uncertainty had been with her.

Her mighty angel had fallen and she realised that the same power he held over her, she to held over him. Her tears fell for him and for the knowledge that they were equal. Both lost, scared and confused. She didn't want admit it, but he was her other half, had always been and would be.

She knew that if he would one day disappear from her life completely, her soul would be lost and eventually die!

She cried out, she didn't want to care for him or feel anything for him, but she did.

She sank down onto the ground, Erik looked up and saw that, just as he, his angel had fallen. He longed for her so much! If she didn't care for him then why did cry?

Slowly, almost fearfully, he got to his feet and approached his weeping angel.

Timidly at first, but later with more confidence, he touched her shoulder. Her sobbing ceased and he felt how her body went still. Her eyes appeared from her hands that had been hiding her face as she had cried.

She was breathing heavily and tried to resist as she felt him pull her towards him. He just wanted to touch her, hold her. The only time had held her before, she had been unconscious. He wanted to feel her body against his! Feel how her chest was rising with every breath she took, how her heart was beating and how her blood ran through her veins, keeping her warm.

There hadn't been a day when he hadn't dreamt about holding her.

During "Don Juan" she had been standing with her back against him, it had been glorious but not so complete as he wanted it to be.

She struggled against him as she felt his arm come around her waist, lifting her up to sit in his lap.

"No" she sobbed and her tiny fists tried to beat his chest, weakly. Her sobbing continued as she felt his arms enclose her to him.

"Shhh" he soothed her. One of her fists was pressed against his chest, his own hand came up and closed around it, his cheek rested against her temple.

"I hate you" she said against his shoulder, her voice muffled.

"No you don't" he whispered against her ear. "You love me, Christine, I can see it in your eyes. You want to belong to me, stay with me." She felt powerless, he was right. He felt how she nodded and her arms found their way around his neck, it felt natural.

"What is distracting you, my angel? I love you more than I think is normal and if you stay with me you will never want anything." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He meant what he said but Christine couldn't help but feel frightened for him, his passion.

"I'm scared, Erik" she said, almost whispered.

"Why?" he asked. "There is no need to." His hand cupped around her cheek, which was wet and soft from her crying.

"Stay with me" he said almost pleadingly. New tears came to her eyes, she stood up. How could she please one them without hurting the other?

"I can't!" she sobbed. Erik came up behind her, his hands stroking her shoulders, his bare face buried in her luscious curls, he inhaled her lovely scent. He would make her understand. He walked around her, his hands never leaving her arms. Her head hung, his fingers closed around her chin and tilted her face up. Her eyes never opened as his lips came down onto hers. His hand moved from her chin to her hair, holding her head in place and softly massaging her scalp as his arm came around her waist in an iron-like grip.

Christine's eyes shot wide open and she inhaled sharply.

How could something wring feel so incredibly right?

His kiss engulfed her, swallowed her whole and she couldn't help but to respond. Her fingers tangled their way in his soft hair as her eyelids became heavy with pleasure.

Erik was overwhelmed. His first kiss! It was more than he had ever hoped it would be! Sweet and exciting at the same time. His mouth opened and his tongue stroked her full lips.

She had never experienced this with Raoul, they would always just touch their lips to one another. Unable to resist her own mouth opened and Erik plunged inside, making her tremble and her blood rush.

He released her mouth, he smiled when he saw that her eyes were still closed and her cheeks flushed. He moved his lips to her throat, softly kissing and biting.

"Say you love me" he whispered against her skin, somehow they had ended up with her back against the mirror that she had uncovered before.

"What?" she whispered, her head was spinning, drunk on the taste and feel of him against her. Her vision was cloudy and she held onto him for dear life, frightened that she would fall if she let go.

A little moan escaped her throat as she felt his lips burn against her. The sensation made her knees weak and she felt how her breast swelled inside the dress as she pressed against him, wanting more. A tingling feeling was starting to grow inside her stomach and search it's way down between her thighs.

His body was rock hard with muscles, he was so strong and masculine.

His lips left her throat and he leaned his forehead against her own, looking deeply into her brown eyes.

"Say you love me" he said once more. Christine breathed heavily, still dizzy from him. She couldn't lie to herself anymore.

"I love you" she breathed out.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Stay with me" he said against her mouth.

"Yes" she said wanting more of his lips.

"Forever" he said as she leaned back against his arm, her back leaving the wall. Her head lolled back and he stroked her cheek, caressing her throat and then moved his hand flat against her chest, cupping one of her breasts.

"Yes" she said again.

He smiled and felt happy for the first time in his life. He scooped her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling him, her skirt bunched between them. One of his hands was supporting her back, the other was cupping her round rear as he carried her to the bedroom.

THE END.


End file.
